


Teacher's Pet

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dark Stucky, Dark fic, Dominant Bucky, Dominant Steve, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, stockholm-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: When Professor Bucky invites you to his house for a special assignment, do he and his husband Steve have darker motives?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Teacher's Pet

Yes, you had a crush on your WWII history professor. Professor James Buchanan Barnes. But he asked all his students to call him “Bucky.” And unfortunately, all the female students (and some of the male) in your class, hell in the whole school, had a crush on him. Not even his completely metal arm stopped that. It had been a shock the first day of classes and there were wild stories about how it happened. But it actually seemed to enhance the handsomeness, adding an air of mystery to him. But he was married. He had a wonderful husband Steve. But that didn’t stop the ogling and open flirting from girls whenever they bit their lip or leaned on his desk. But he never ever gave into any of the temptation. So instead they and you just daydreamed constantly. And today was one of those days.

You were staring out the window, relishing the breeze coming through and imagining Bucky in swim shorts, the sunlight reflecting off his metal arm. Suddenly, your brain realized that your name was being said and you snapped from your daydream to see that Bucky was standing there, hand on his hip and staring at you with narrowed eyes but a smirk on his lips.

“Care to tell us what is so fascinating out the window?” he asked. You felt your face flush hot.

“No thank you, sir.” You muttered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

“Well then, I hope you will keep your focus here in the classroom. And I’d like to speak with you after class.”

“Yes Bucky.” His lecture continued and you dreaded as the clock ticked down the moments until you would have to pay the piper. Of course, every girl in your class (and one or two of the guys) were giving you dagger eyes as they were actually jealous of you getting alone time with him.

Bucky ended up dismissing class 5 minutes early. As your class filed out, you felt glued to your chair. Bucky stood at the front of the room, that same smirk on his face. His hair today was up in the manbun, your kryptonite. And he must have run out of contact solution as he’d been wearing his glasses for the past week. He crooked a finger, gesturing you to the front. Nervously, your heart in your throat, you stood up and walked to the front of the room. He put his laptop bag over his shoulder and you followed him down to his office walking silently.

“You seem, distracted as of late.” He said and you shrugged in response.

“Just a lot on my mind I guess.” You said as you and Bucky came to his office. He looked at you doubtfully and opened the door. You’d never been to his office before but now you didn’t know if you ever wanted to leave. Book shelves filled the space full of books and movies. Some documentaries but some cartoons as well. Bucky loved to show Disney movies in his propaganda class.

“Have a seat.” He gestured to the leather chair which you actually found quite comfortable as chairs for students went. You looked at the pictures on his desk and saw Bucky standing with a man who was just as handsome as he was. Another tall and sturdy man with golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes; with a smile that belonged on every billboard in America.

“Your husband?” You asked, curiously.

“Yes. Going on 10 years now.”

“Wow.” You said, genuinely impressed. Oh, how you longed to find someone to love you like that.

“Tell me what’s on your mind as of late.” He said and you again shrugged.

“Mostly personal stuff. I don’t wanna bother you with all my issues.”

“Hey, I’m your professor. You can talk to me about anything.” He said, care in his eyes.

“Well, I just…I’m a little worried about next year. It’s my senior year and I don’t really know what I wanna do with my life.” Bucky was quiet for a minute then chuckled slightly.

“That’s all? I mean. You’re what, 22?”

“23.” You corrected. Bucky laughed.

“I know people twice that age who don’t know what they want to do. Have you thought about grad school at all?”

“I have. It’s just expensive[[AC1]](https://thecutestlittlebunbunfairy.tumblr.com/post/628605731647700992/teachers-pet#_msocom_1) . Though, what isn’t nowadays?” you joked.

“Very true. You know what I think you need?”

“What?” he leaned across the desk and licked his lips before continuing.

“Discipline.”

“I’m…I’m sorry?” you said, feeling your face flush a little.

“Discipline!” he repeated leaning back in his chair. “You need something to focus on. Then your answers will reveal themselves.”

“You really think so?” you asked, tilting your head.

“I know so. In fact, I have just the thing. I have some old WWII documents I picked up at a garage sale. I want to use them in class and donate them to either a museum or the school’s archives. But I need help transcribing them. Any interest? I can’t pay you but I definitely bump your grade up and it’ll be great to put on a resume.” Your jaw dropped

“Seriously? I’d be so happy too!”

“Great. The documents are at my house, is that alright? I don’t want to transport them due to their age. But I can bring them here if the idea makes you uncomfortable.”

You didn’t know how to feel at that. You? In Bucky’s house? There were people in this school who would give their entire life savings to get a chance like this.

“Yes, I …suppose that’s alright.”

“Great. Let me take down your cell phone number and I’ll text you the address.” Again, you couldn’t believe what was happening. But you soon found yourself leaving his office with his address on your phone. What the hell just happened?

Saturday, you pulled your car into an amazing cul de sac neighborhood. You pulled into the driveway of an amazing two floor house with a two-door garage. You were in a little bit in awe. Did teaching really pay that much? You parked and walked the path up to the front door. Bucky opened the door before you could even knock

“Hey there. Glad you found the place okay. I was just making omelets for brunch for my husband and I. Any interest?” Your stomach rumbled in response and he smiled, stepping back so you could enter. He led you through an amazing house. A living room with a beautiful fireplace connected to a kitchen with a breakfast island where the blonde gentleman from Bucky’s office photos sat drinking a cup of coffee. But unlike the photo, this wasn’t the blonde halo-ed angel you’d seen. This was a man with sandy blonde hair and a mountain man style beard.

“Hey you must be Bucky’s student.” He said, smile lighting up the room.

“You must Bucky’s husband,” you quipped back

“Actually, Bucky’s **my** husband.” Steve said, making Bucky smack him upside the head before moving to the stove.

“Watch it punk. Unless you want burnt eggs.” You laughed at their antics.

“Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea?” Steve offered, getting up to refill his own coffee.

“Orange juice if you have it.” Steve poured you a glass before sitting back down next to you.

“So, what do you do for work Steve?” you asked.

“I’m a lawyer. I work with Veterans. Bucky and my time in the military and the challenges we faced afterwards, especially Bucky’s arm, inspired me to want to help people.”

“Wow, you and Bucky both served? And the arm? I’ve always been curious but felt it was too rude to ask.”

“Yep. I was Captain Rogers; he was Sargent Barnes.” Steve set his coffee down, and a steeliness filled his gaze. “But there was one soldier who had a real grudge against me and Bucky. Brock Rumlow. I don’t know what either of us did to piss him off so bad. But one day, Bucky and he were going on some recon mission. And we could never prove it, but Bucky swears to this day that Rumlow pushed him out of the helicopter. His arm was so damaged…but the military was worried about a lawsuit enough to offer Bucky the latest technology in prosthetics. A fully bionic arm. Also came with a hefty financial compensation.”

“That explains the house.” You joked as Bucky set an omelet down in front of you then sat at the chair at the head of the island. “But what about you? You’re a veteran as well?”

“Yes, well,” Steve continued. “Once Bucky left. Rumlow tried to stir the pot more. Cause while “Don’t Ask; Don’t Tell” isn’t technically a law anymore, that attitude still exists. And my commanding officer sort of nudged me into early retirement. Again, a decent financial compensation followed, but I felt so disgusted. So, I vowed to help every veteran with any issue that walked through my door.”

“Wow.” You were genuinely in awe at Steve and his kindness. And his struggle. “That’s so awful what happened to you and Bucky.”

“Eh, don’t feel too bad. Last we heard Rumlow’s stuck squatting in Siberia.” Bucky said

“Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy.” Steve added, then he took the final bite before standing up and giving Bucky a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m going out back to clean the pool and mow the lawn.” Steve said.

“Alright babe. We’ll be in the study when you finish.” Bucky replied

“Got it.” He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went out one of the French doors that lead to a gorgeous yard.

“Well come on. We’ve got documents to explore.” He led you upstairs into a study that practically mirrored his office. Just with better tech and a couch against one wall, And on the desk sat 3 file boxes.

“You brought your laptop, right?”

“Yes sir.”

“Great, why don’t you start with this box and we’ll go from there. If there’s any documents you can’t decipher or something really cool, just let me know.”

“Understood.” You lifted the top off and started going through, handing each document carefully. There were some reports, a few memos. But then you came across something cute, a love letter. A soldier had written something to his girlfriend and he was talking about some summer night they shared at a beach. You sighed dreamily.

“Find something?” you looked up to see Bucky was actually standing right in front of you, startling you a little.

“Uhm, just a love letter.” You smiled.

“Aw, can I see?” He took the letter from you and sat down on the couch next to you.

“Well, I can see why you’re blushing. He’s talking about their first time together.”

“What? No way!” you said

“I promise. Look here where he writes ‘the way you eat pound cake is so cute.’ That was code for blowjobs.” You blushed slightly but Bucky continued, seeming to ignore your face. “And when he says he was so happy they decided to ‘hit the hay’ that was code for sex.” You blushed even more. And suddenly found Bucky’s face very close to yours.

“You look so pretty right now, babydoll.” He leaned in closer.

“Wai…wait…what are you?” You couldn’t think as Bucky pressed his lips against yours. And for a moment you were too stunned to fight but when you realized what you were actually doing, you pressed against his chest. He pulled back only slightly

“What’sa matter kitten? Isn’t this what you wanted?” He smiled.

“No, well, I mean, yes but you’re you and you’re married and we can’t…” you stammered.

“Says who?”

“Your husband…”

“…is just getting here.” You both looked over to the door. Where Steve now stood. He was shirtless and sweaty from the work outside. You jumped away from Bucky as quickly as you could

“It’s not what it looks like!” you explained quickly.

“Really,” Steve strode over to where and you Bucky were sitting you looked nervously between the two but Bucky’s face hardly revealed a thing. “Because it looks like my husband starting to play with our new toy without me.” He grinned, wolfishly.

“Your…your what?” You had to have misheard.

“You, babygirl. Our new sweet submissive doll.” Bucky said, cupping your cheek. You reached up to pull his hand away but Bucky just grabbed your wrist and squeezed it tightly.

“Professor Barnes…please…that hurts. I think I should go.”

“Oh no babygirl. You’re here to stay.” Steve said, semi-threateningly.

“Stay? No please…I won’t tell anyone…” You were starting to panic.

“Oh, don’t worry. We can tell people. Once you drop out and move in with us.”

“Drop out? But….no! I’m almost done with my degree.”

“You can still get your degree kitten. Your M R S.” Steve said, a smirk on his face. You mouthed the letters before the realization dawned on you what he meant and you were so enraged that you wrenched yourself from Bucky’s grip and stood u[ to slap him but before you could, Steve grabbed your arm, spinning you around and pulling it behind your back; not too hard to do serious damage but hard enough.

“Bad move kitten.” He growled.

“Now babydoll. That wasn’t nice to do to one of your husbands. You want to be our good little girl, right? Bucky stood up, cupping your chin. You didn’t want to answer but Steve pulled a little tighter on your arm and you cried

“Yes, please I’m sorry! I’ll be good!!” and the pressure relieved on your arm.

“Well you know the best way to say sorry baby,” Steve growled “would be if I got to stick my dick up your ass while you ride Bucky. I think that’d be fair. Don’t you say, Buck?”

“Seems fair enough to me.” Bucky replied

“Then we’re all in agreement.” But you didn’t agree. But you were so scared of what they would do if you tried to refuse. You weakly nodded.

“See, there’s our good girl. Wanna move this to the bedroom, Stevie?”

“Sure, come on baby.” He gently tugged you towards the bedroom, keeping a firm hand on you but being careful not to hurt you. Bucky tugged the t-shirt over his head and tugged the shorts down. Your eyes widened at his size. Your favorite toy hidden away in your dorm didn’t hold a candle to him.

“Oh, just you wait baby. We’ll go easy at first but soon you’ll be begging for us to fill every hole with cum.” Steve said, the hand that had been around your waist moving up to cup your breast.

Bucky lay down and Steve let you go. “Strip, all of it.” He ordered. Shaking, you did as you were told, revealing the lacy panties you’d been wearing. They were brand new.

“Fuck, lookit that. Give those to me, babygirl.” Steve said. You took them off and slowly handed them to you and Steve grinned like a kid who’d just had all his Christmases come at once. “These are soaking. Wet. What do you know? She really is our little slut.”

“Gods, get on this cock right now. I need to fuck you so hard.” Bucky commanded, leaning up to grab your wrist and pull you towards the bed til you climbed on top of him. Your face blushed red, your secret come to light. This _was_ turning you on. It was wrong, sick, awful. But you’d fantasized about Bucky and a little bit his husband since the first time you were in his office hours to introduce yourself. Bucky grabbed your hips while Steve undressed and just slowly rocked you back and forth, grinding against his cock. “Gods, doll. You’re so wet against my dick.” Bucky said. “You want me in you, don’t you?”

“And don’t lie to us. I’m holding the proof in my hand.” Steve said, now naked and kneeling on the bed behind you, lube bottle in the other hand. He was using the hand with your panties in them to slowly stroke his cock, loving the feel of the silk material against him.

“Yes, Bucky…I want your cock.” You said, still too scared to admit your true feelings but too scared to deny these two strong men.

“Mmmm, good girl.” Bucky slowly slipped the head of his cock into you; you were plenty ready for him. While Steve poured a heavy amount of lube on your asshole, his hand, and his cock. He slowly pushed one finger in you, just letting you feel what it felt like to have something in both holes and you weren’t sure how you felt. You’d never had anything in your ass and the odd sensation mixed with the pleasure of feeling Bucky’s cock in you had you a little lightheaded.

“D…daddy…” You gasped, not meaning for the name to slip out but when you turned to look between Steve and Bucky, they both looked ecstatic. Steve spoke first

“Yeah, babygirl. Daddy’s got you.” Steve slowly pumped his one finger in and out while Bucky slid you further down his cock, stretching you more. Then Steve added a second finger and you clenched hard on Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck…doll…you do that again and this’ll be over before it even starts.” Bucky grunted and then bucked his hips up, almost sheathing within you entirely. You let out a sharp breath and wiggled your hips, trying to adjust to his size, just as Steve pulled his fingers out.

“Such a pretty baby.” Steve murmured. And you felt the blunt head of his cock against your asshole. “Relax baby. Take a deep breathe” You gripped slightly onto Bucky’s chest. No doubt leaving crescent shaped indent son his chest, making him hiss.

“Oh…sorry daddy…” You whimpered. But Bucky’s metal hand came up to run his fingers through your hair.

“No, babygirl. I liked it.” Bucky replied, a smirk on his face. And the relief allowed you to relax enough that Steve started to press into you. He wrapped his hands around your arms, giving a firm squeeze. “Relax, baby. This’ll feel really good.” Steve said, placing a kiss against your ear. You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. And as Steve pushed further in, Bucky holding your hips still to adjust, your thighs shook as you realized he was right, it felt weird and a little too much, but it did feel good. You started to roll your hips a little, wanting some kind of feeling against your clit to make it feel even better, and Bucky laughed, moving the thumb of his metal hand down to rub your clit.

“Awe baby girl, what a needy little slut you are. Rubbing against me like a little whore.”

“Our, little whore.” Steve added, kissing your cheek, putting his hands on your hips to bend you forward a bit while Bucky used his flesh hand to pinch and pull your nipples, making you moan. Bucky took that moment to thrust up a little, Steve’s hands guiding you on his husband’s cock.

“You look so pretty all full of us.” He said, starting his own small thrusts. “And you’re squeezing my cock light a fucking vice with that tight little ass of you. I won’t last long.”

“Me either.” Bucky grunted. “You have to fuck her cunt, Steve. She’s so perfect.” Your comprehensive thought processing was long gone as Steve moved you faster on Bucky’s cock and Bucky rubbed at your clit. You let out a whine and nodded, trying to indicate you were close too.

“Need to cum doll?” Bucky asked.

“Want us to cum in you?” Steve asked and you nodded harder. “Such a pretty baby. Cum for us doll.” Steve ordered, picking up his thrusts and it only was a moment or 2 more before the climax that had long been building crescendo and you came, clenching both of them hard and setting off their own orgasms, filling you with their cum. A few thrusts from each of them as you bucked your hips, and you suddenly felt very week. Wanting just to lie down against Bucky’s chest.

So, you did so. Your arms giving way but Steve’s hands moved to your arms and helped you lie down. Once you were settled, he slowly pulled out of you, and you whined at the slight discomfort but Bucky kissed you and helped settle you, turning you on your side as he too slowly pulled out. Steve lay down on your opposite side, sandwiching you between the two of them. It was quiet before a few tears rolled down your face as realization washed over you. Bucky saw and sat up a little.

“What’s wrong doll?” he asked, and Steve sat up too, both of them hovering over you, their faces full of concern.

“I….I liked it.” You admitted, tears rolling down your face in shame and fear. Not fear of admitting it to them. But to yourself. You did like it. You did want it. You wanted them.

“Hey, there’s no need to cry, dollface.” Bucky said, using the thumb of his metal arm to brush the tears away. But the eye contact he made with Steve told him they both knew…they had you. “You’re all ours now. We’ll take such good care of you, baby. Never wanting or needing anything.”

“All you gotta do is listen to what we tell you. Cook and clean around the house, but we’ll help. And be our good little girl in the bedroom. We’ll get rid of your debt, no job. No societal pressures. You can do things you want to do. And we’ll make you so happy. No worries.”

“Whatcha say, babygirl? You won’t even have to go back to the dorm tonight.” Bucky said. And somewhere, deep down, in the place that had always wanted a simple life ever since you were reading about princesses when you were little, who was tasting that life right now, responded to them. 

“Yes Daddy.”

Steve grinned wide and positioned you so that he could gently push into you for round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr


End file.
